Une mélodie empruntée
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Natsume retrouve une vieille connaissance, une jeune fille qui avait cru à ses histoires lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais est-elle vraiment celle qu'elle prétend être ?
1. Chapter 1

**Jingle**: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Bromance" (amitié fraternelle entre deux garçons). Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Une mélodie empruntée**

_Chapitre 1_

Dring !

La fin des cours, enfin. Ce ne fut pas la sonnerie qui réveilla Natsume mais bien un coup léger du livre de maths de Kitamoto.

- Natsume, tu dors encore en cours, lui reprocha Nishimura en riant.

Les deux camarades de Takashi avaient renoncé depuis un petit moment à lui demander sans cesse pourquoi il était si fatigué certains jours. Ils avaient bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un des sujets qui faisait se renfermer complètement sur lui-même le lycéen.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier en passant une main derrière sa tête et en affichant un air gêné. J'ai plutôt mal dormi cette nuit.

- C'est vrai, tu as l'air un peu pâle. Ça va aller ?, s'enquit Kitamoto.

- Oui, oui, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. C'est passé, j'ai dû attraper froid.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent l'excuse, bien que devinant qu'elle ne dévoilait pas toute la vérité, et finirent de ranger leurs sacs pour rentrer chez eux. Ce que Kitamoto et Nishimura ne savaient pas, c'était que Takashi avait dû rendre deux noms à des yokaïs venus le voir pendant la nuit. Le rituel, répété de surcroit, l'avait totalement vidé de toute forme d'énergie. De fait, même après un cours de maths passé à dormir, il se sentait encore un peu fatigué. Alors que les trois lycéens allaient sortir de la classe, Sasada, la déléguée, leur bloqua l'accès à la porte.

- Nishimura, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? C'est ton tour de t'occuper de la salle.

- Mais, s'offusqua le concerné, Natsume aussi !

- Oui mais il n'a pas l'air en forme, alors je pense qu'on peut passer pour cette fois.

Nishimura sembla encore plus vexé et Takashi se sentit immédiatement gêné.

- Non, ça ira Sasada. J'avais juste oublié mais je vais le faire aussi.

- Bon bah je vous retrouve après alors, déclara Kitamoto avant de partir, rapidement suivi par la déléguée, qui n'oublia pas au passage de leur jeter un regard d'avertissement au cas où ils auraient osé penser se faire la malle.

Nishimura sembla complètement abattu et Takashi n'osait pas trop le réconforter. Il le voulait bien sûr, mais il n'était pas assez à l'aise devant l'entrain de Nishimura. Kitamoto était plus posé et comme le détenteur du carnet d'ami était plutôt réservé, ils s'entendaient mieux. Mais même Kitamoto aurait donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Nishimura pour lui remonter le moral. A la place, Takashi engagea juste un semblant de conversation.

- Bon, quand faut s'y mettre…

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

- Hé ho ! Kitamoto ! cria Nishimura.

Takashi venait d'achever de passer le balai et se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune qui faisait de grands gestes par la fenêtre. Curieux, il alla voir ce qui se passait et remarqua que Kitamoto les attendait devant l'entrée du lycée et renvoyait ses gestes à son meilleur ami. Comme ils avaient fini de remettre en ordre la classe, les deux lycéens descendirent rejoindre leur camarade et prirent le chemin du retour. Les deux autres faisaient pratiquement toute la conversation, mais Takashi était heureux d'être à leurs côtés et d'être accepté par eux. Ses relations avec les autres n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi.

Soudain, alors qu'il passait sur un pont, une jeune fille passa près d'eux en courant, manquant de renverser le marcheur pensif. Elle se retourna en lançant quelques excuses, sans pour autant ralentir, et sourit à Takashi. Ce dernier se figea. Cette fille lui inspirait une drôle d'impression et il eu soudain une hésitation. Il n'avait pas fait très attention, était-elle un yokai ? Son visage lui disait quelque chose pourtant.

- Et bah dis donc, vous avez vu cette fille ? Elle avait l'air bien pressée.

Takashi se tourna brusquement vers ses amis.

- Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ?

Question qu'il regretta immédiatement. Rien de tel pour s'attirer des soupçons.

- Bien sûr, répondit Nishimura, elle t'a pratiquement foncé dedans.

- Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de notre lycée. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas reconnu son uniforme tout court. Elle doit venir d'une autre ville.

Takashi acquiesça. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il avait été rassuré de constater que ses amis l'aient vue, ce n'était donc sûrement pas un yokaï. Peut-être que si elle lui disait quelque chose, c'est parce qu'il avait dû la croiser dans l'une des nombreuses écoles qu'il avait fréquenté plus jeune, quand il était encore ballotté de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Ce qu'elle faisait ici, mystère ! Il espérait juste qu'elle n'irait pas raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet.

- Natsume, tu as eu si peur que ça quand elle t'a bousculé ? Qui as-tu cru que c'était ?

Forcément, à rester debout comme un piquet, Takashi agissait bizarrement. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter ses amis.

- Non, c'est juste que je crois être encore un peu fatigué, se justifia-t-il à la va-vite.

- Mince, nous qui voulions t'inviter à venir avec nous à la fête foraine qui s'est installée aux abords de la ville.

- Laisse le Nishimura, réprimanda l'autre avant de s'adoucir en changeant d'interlocuteur. Rentre chez toi si tu ne vas pas bien ou tu vas inquiéter Mme Fujiwara à rester dehors malade.

Takashi acquiesça une nouvelle fois et fit encore un bout de chemin avec les deux garçons avant de tourner à droite pour rentrer chez lui. Il était content que Kitamoto et Nishimura aient voulu l'inviter à s'amuser avec eux, mais il s'était habitué à ne pas pouvoir vivre comme un lycéen normal. Quand il en arrivait au stade où il avait du mal à différencier humain et yokaï, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se reprendre, et de ne pas prendre de risque de faire une bourde qui ruinerait la vie qu'il menait à présent, et qu'il appréciait bien. Kitamoto et Nishimura iraient sûrement seuls à la fête foraine, mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Takashi avait parfois l'impression d'être de trop quand il était avec ces deux là. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, toujours à traîner ensemble. C'est Nishimura que Kitamoto avait attendu à la sortie du lycée, sûrement pas lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas être l'égal de son camarade dans l'esprit du second. Les deux autres lycéens étaient comme des frères, ils avaient d'ailleurs sûrement dû grandir ensemble.

- Natsume ! Une fête foraine est arrivée en ville ! Emmène-moi manger des calmars grillés !

- Pas ce soir, mais c'est promis.

Takashi n'avait pas sursauté à l'intervention inopinée de Maître Griffou, surgit d'un buisson bordant la route. Il ne demanda pas au yokaï où il était passé, l'odeur de saké suffisait à le deviner.

- Ne m'approcha pas trop Maître, Mme Fujiwara ne doit surtout pas croire que je bois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jingle**: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "cruche". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Une mélodie empruntée**

_Chapitre 2_

- Je suis rentré, annonça Takashi en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un peu plus loin dans la maison, quelque chose tomba et se brisa. Aussitôt le jeune garçon fut sur ses gardes. Il ne se détendit qu'en entendant les voix basses de M. et Mme. Fujiwara dans la cuisine. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de cambrioleurs. Il s'approcha sans un bruit de la pièce, une peur différente lui tenaillant soudain le ventre. Chaque fois qu'il était rentré chez une de ses familles d'accueil et qu'il les avait entendus chuchoter, il avait dû quitter la maison pour en trouver une autre. La jeune fille qu'il avait croisée un peu plus tôt lui revint alors en tête. Etait-t-elle venue ici ? Qu'avait-elle raconté au Fujiwara ? Maître Griffou, lui, ne s'encombrait pas de telles questions et se faufila dans la cuisine en se dandinant.

- Takashi ? Tu es là ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'interpellé en se montrant enfin.

Il pu alors avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la scène. Une cruche en morceau jonchait le sol et Mme Fujiwara était assise sur une chaise et ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il semblait que c'était elle qui avait laissé tomber l'objet.

- Takashi, je sais que tu viens de rentrer de l'école et que tu as sûrement des devoirs à faire, mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller chercher un médecin. Tôko n'a pas l'air très bien et les lignes téléphoniques sont encore en dérangement.

- Ça va bien Shigeru, juste un petit coup de fatigue.

La tentative de Mme Fujiwara ne fonctionna pas et Takashi était déjà tout alerté. Quand il était lui-même malade, un peu de repos et il repartait tout fringuant. Mais Mme Fujiwara était beaucoup plus âgée et tenait d'ordinaire une forme incroyable. C'est donc sans répondre à ses protestations que Takashi s'empressa de remettre ses chaussures et de filer chercher un médecin, comme le lui avait indiqué M. Fujiwara. Quelques jours plus tôt, il y a avait eu un orage et un arbre avait endommagé les lignes téléphoniques en tombant. Le problème allait vite être résolu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour tomber malade.

Takashi courrait seul, Maître Griffou avait préféré laper le lait se trouvant anciennement dans la cruche brisée. Il allait traverser le petit pont le séparant du reste de la ville et du cabinet du médecin, quand il aperçu une jeune fille assise sur le muret servant de garde-fou. Il l'a reconnue immédiatement, c'était celle qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. Il passa près d'elle en s'efforçant de l'ignorer, sans grand succès.

- Natsume, appela la jeune fille.

Il n'eut alors plus d'autre choix que de se retourner.

- Ah, je savais bien que je ne m'étais pas trompée !

La jeune fille sauta du mur sur le pont, juste à côté de Takashi. Elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Vu d'aussi près, elle…

- Natabi ?

La jeune fille sembla folle de joie d'être reconnue. Pour le coup Takashi était lui complètement abasourdi. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune et que Natsume se faisait embêter par les autres enfants à cause des soi-disant mensonges qu'il racontait, Ruka Natabi avait été la seule à l'avoir défendu. A l'époque, elle était une gamine un peu garçon manqué, qui adorait les histoires, même les plus terrifiantes, et qui avait frappé Mokoto Sangi pour sortir Takashi d'un très mauvais pas. A présent, elle était une jeune fille a l'air beaucoup plus doux et qui portait une barrette dans ses cheveux longs. Deux jours après l'incident Mokoto Sangi, sa famille d'accueil avait annoncé à Takashi qu'il devait partir. Il avait eu le temps de dire au revoir à la fillette et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas véritablement eu le temps d'être amis, elle lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Et ce jour était arrivé.

- Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ? demanda-t-elle amusée. Mais en fait, ce n'est qu'un hasard. En passant par ici tout à l'heure j'ai fait tomber ma boîte à musique à l'eau. C'était un cadeau que je voulais te faire, alors j'étais un peu gênée, d'autant plus après t'avoir directement croisé.

- Tu te rendais chez moi ?

- Chez les Fujiwara, oui. Mais je t'ai tout de suite reconnu sur le pont, bien que tu m'a semblé un peu plus épanoui.

- Toi aussi tu as changé.

Takashi pensait lui faire un compliment mais Natabi sembla tout de suite se refermer.

- Bref, je ne récupèrerai jamais cette boîte, quel dommage. Elle t'aurait tellement plu. Du coup j'ai pris un autre cadeau.

Elle lui tendit un paquet grossièrement emballé dans un chiffon et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait filé, prétextant une urgence. Takashi se souvient brutalement de sa propre urgence et parcouru les deux rues qui le séparait du cabinet du médecin.

Fort heureusement, Mme Fujiwara avait eu raison et ne semblait avoir écopé que d'un bon gros coup de fatigue. Alors que M. Fujiwara raccompagnait le médecin à la porte et le saluait, Takashi décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir le cadeau de Natabi. Il ôta le torchon et se retrouva avec une cruche en porcelaine dans la main. Il en resta stupéfait. Comment avait-elle su ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jingle**: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "alcool". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Une mélodie empruntée**

_Chapitre 3_

La nuit fut plutôt calme et le week-end pointa tranquillement le bout de son nez. Mme Fujiwara resta au lit et Takashi partit donc faire quelques courses à sa place, Maître Griffou sur ses talons. En passant près du pont, Natsume ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein d'espoir vers le muret, mais personne n'était assis dessus. Il baissa alors le regard vers l'eau et aperçu quelque chose qui brillait sur son côté de la berge. Il s'approcha pour voir de plus près de quoi il s'agissait, sous l'œil vigilant de son « garde du corps ». C'était une boîte toute simple avec un cygne en argent incrusté sur le couvercle. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, l'objet n'opposa aucune résistance et sous les yeux du détenteur du carnet d'amis, une petite ballerine tournait sur elle-même.

- Ça doit être la boîte à musique dont m'a parlé Natabi. Elle a dû prendre l'eau.

En effet aucun son ne s'échappait de la boîte. Takashi passa soigneusement l'objet sous son bras, pensant pouvoir le rendre à Ruka Natabi quand il la reverrait.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Mme Fujiwara s'était pratiquement remise au cours de l'après-midi. On sonna à la porte. M. Fujiwara alla ouvrir et appela Takashi pour qu'il descende, car c'était l'une de ses connaissances qui venait le voir. Le jeune garçon cru d'abord que ce pourrait être Natabi, mais il fut surpris en découvrant Kitamoto et Nishimura. Ce dernier lui fit de grands gestes en l'apercevant.

- Nous voudrions savoir si Natsume pouvait venir avec nous à la fête foraine aujourd'hui.

Deuxième surprise. Takashi avait été persuadé qu'ils y étaient allés sans lui la veille.

- Quoi, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait y aller sans toi ?

Celui qui pouvait voir les yokaï rit un peu et, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de M. Fujiwara, décida d'accompagner ses camarades.

- Tiens ? Ton gros chat vient avec toi ?

Maître Griffou trottinait en effet gaiement aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Oui, l'ambiance de la fête foraine va lui plaire.

- Saké, saké…, chantonnait en effet le Maneki Neko en se léchant d'avance les babines. Calmars grillés, calmars grillés…

Heureusement, ses camarades ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, sinon Takashi aurait eu bien honte. La fête foraine se trouvait au bord de la forêt et comportait quelques attractions, ainsi que les stands habituels accompagnant tous ces genres de manifestations. Nishimura traîna les deux autres adolescents derrière lui dans les autos tamponneuses, mais il s'avéra rapidement que ce n'était que parce qu'il y avait aperçu Taki, accompagnée de quelques filles de sa classe. Lorsque leur tour fut terminé, la jeune fille se précipita vers Takashi pour le saluer, sans oublier Kitamoto et Nishimura, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier, et pour littéralement arracher du sol Maître Griffou. Elle le sera dans ses bras en rappelant une fois encore à quel point elle trouvait l'énorme chat difforme tout à fait adorable. Ils allèrent tous au stand de calmars grillés et Takashi n'oublia pas de penser à son animal « domestique ». Ce dernier, après avoir goûté, décida qu'il était temps d'aller se rincer la gorge et disparu au détour d'un stand de boisson, sûrement dans l'intention de subtiliser un peu de saké. Taki annonça un peu plus tard que ses amies l'attendaient et s'éloigna.

C'est alors que Takashi sentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser le corps. La chose n'échappa pas à Kitamoto qui s'empressa de le prévenir que s'il n'était pas complètement guéri de son coup de froid, il valait mieux rentrer et éviter d'aggraver la situation. Le détenteur du carnet d'amis allait protester quand deux yokaï à l'allure malintentionnée apparurent près du stand de calmars grillés. Ils repérèrent tout de suite le seul humain qui semblait être capable de les voir.

- Natsume…

- Il a le carnet d'amis…

- Donnes-nous le carnet !

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Takashi dû réagir très vite.

- Oui tu as raison, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer mais amusez-vous sans moi, lança-t-il en fuyant.

Ses deux amis furent surpris mais après tout, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Par contre, le mouvement n'échappa pas à Taki qui, ayant connaissance de l'existence des yokaï, su immédiatement que Takashi était poursuivit. Elle voulu partir l'aider mais ses propres amies la retinrent en lui demandant où elle courrait comme ça. Et puis elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aider Takashi lors d'une poursuite, tracer des cercles au sol ne servirait à rien. Espérer était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

De son côté, Takashi maudissait Maître Griffou d'avoir écouté le chant doucereux de l'alcool plutôt que son devoir de garde du corps. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Si le chat n'avait pas sentit le danger, c'était peut-être que ces deux yokaï étaient de faibles rangs, ou parce que sa perception était embrouillée par le saké. Cette dernière hypothèse ne rassura pas vraiment le lycéen. Il courrait en serrant contre lui le sac dans lequel il transportait toujours le carnet d'amis. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce dernier tombe entre de mauvaises mains, le destin des yokaï qui y avaient leurs noms d'écrits dépendait de lui, et il les protégerait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et puis, il devait attirer ces yokaï loin de la fête foraine, pour que Kitamoto, Nishimura, Taki et les autres soient en sécurité.

Courir sur le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, n'était pas le plus sage à faire. Takashi s'avança donc dans la verdure et les buissons, des branches basses des arbres lui fouettant le visage. Il trébucha alors sur une racine qui dépassait largement du sol et dégringola le long d'une pente. Cela permit aux deux yokaï de le rejoindre et de lancer l'assaut. Le premier, qui ressemblait à un oiseau sans plume, se rua sur lui, pour être intercepté. Takashi avait fermé les yeux en espérant que le coup passerait vite et en tenant toujours aussi fermement le carnet contre lui, mais ne sentant rien venir, il les rouvrit. Natori était debout devant lui et posait un sceau sur le flacon de parfum qu'il tenait dans la main. Il devait y avoir enfermé son agresseur. Le second yokaï avait disparu, sans doute avait-il eu peur en voyant l'exorciste.

- Tu vas bien Natsume ?

- Natori ? Que faites-vous ici ?

L'acteur rit doucement, la réponse semblait évidente, c'était toujours la même.

- Moi aussi je vais bien, merci de demander. Je suis là pour boulot, comme d'habitude.

- Parfois il faudrait venir juste pour me voir.

- C'est vrai.

Leur échange fut interrompu par Hiiragi qui accourut auprès de Natori.

- L'autre est toujours dans les parages et ne compte pas fuir sans avoir combattu.

Au même moment, le second yokaï surgit sur le flanc gauche de Takashi, à une vitesse telle que même l'exorciste s'en rendit compte une fraction de seconde trop tard. Mais le petit yokaï finit sa course entre les crocs d'un gigantesque et majestueux loup blanc portant un symbole rouge sur le front. Finalement, l'alcool n'était pas monté tant que ça à la tête du chat qui se trouvait à présent sous sa forme originelle. Comme d'habitude, Natori ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la puissance de ce yokaï au service de l'adolescent. Le yokaï qui vociférait à présent, comme si d'être dans la gueule de Maître Griffou ne l'affectait pas, se trouvait lui aussi sur la liste de Natori, qui tenta aussitôt de le sceller. Mais Maître Griffou, ne tenant pas particulièrement à être victime d'une fausse manip', fit un bond énorme en arrière. Le petit yokaï en profita pour se glisser entre ses dents et s'échapper. Hiiragi confirma qu'il s'éloignait, mais Natori n'était plus trop d'humeur à lui courir après. Malheureusement pour lui, Takashi avait déjà filé sur le dos de son mystérieux serviteur.


End file.
